


between the hours

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fighting, yet again an incompetent ficlet for a friend but i hope they still like it!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you trying to fight me over which specific noise I make when you touch my hair?"</p><p>"That's a lot of words, Killua, but no, I don't think so," Gon retaliates, pouting like an angry child. "I'm just saying what's true."</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my bro! the hisoka to my illumi! the one and only! erika! who is also known as pikamikapi on tumblr! who also shares my name!   
> so.... i made this gay killugon fic for u. i hope u like it. my writing is quite wack but i still hope u like the gay that's written here. happy valentine's day bro.

"Idiot," Killua grumbles. "You should've stayed in."

"But, Killuaaaa," Gon whines, wriggling like a cat from an ice-cold bath. "The scenery was so nice that I had to look at it myself!"

"And get yourself all covered in snow? No."

Gon pouts, but surprisingly doesn't argue back. Killua does have his points, too.

Muttering something under his breath, Killua reaches for the hem of the thick blanket they're currently caked beneath and spreads it out whole, allowing themselves more warmth. This doesn't quite help, as Gon continually shivers despite how the whole blanket is literally laid out all over the bed. Killua reluctantly shifts closer to offer Gon body heat, which earns him a content purr from the other.

"What the hell, Gon," Killua murmurs, the faintest ire intruding his tone. "That's weird."

"Eh?" Gon looks up to blink at him. "You do it all the time, though."

"Huh?"

"You'd go,  _nya, nya_ when I did something like stroke your hair."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

Glare match.

"Are you trying to fight me over which specific noise I make when you touch my hair?"

"That's a lot of words, Killua, but no, I don't think so," Gon retaliates, pouting like an angry child. "I'm just saying what's true."

"I don't purr," Killua hisses.

"You do!"

"Fight me."

"I will!" Gon says, a little louder than before as he gets up on his knees. He grabs the nearest pillow and uses it to hit Killua's face. "I'll do anything to prove you right!"

"What the hell?!" Killua instantly springs up in bed, about to pick up his pillow when he's yet again hit on the face. "Oi, that's unfair!"

Gon laughs at Killua's annoyed face, though he abruptly stops laughing to block an incoming attack from Killua's pillow. He goes for hitting Killua's face again, but his defense is compromised as Killua gives his stomach a good whack. " _Killua_!"

"You hit my face twice!"

_Thump._

_"_ Thrice now!"

"..."

"K-Killua?"

"You  _idiot_!"

* * *

They both don't exactly remember how they went from hitting each other with their pillows to cuddling, but they're too content with themselves right now to care.

Gon scoots further so his forehead is touching Killua's, and when he opens his eyes he gets to see his best friend sleeping soundly- or so he seems.

"Killua, you're warm," Gon whispers, grinning.

"Stupid," is Killua's only reply.

"Ehehe."

Killua furrows his brows at the reaction, but goes back to 'sleeping.' "Weird."

"Mm," Gon hums. "But you like it anyway."

Killua smiles in his sleep.


End file.
